Cómo perder un shaman en 10 días
by lagome
Summary: UA.Anna, una gran periodista, debe conseguir que Yoh la abandone en 10 días, y Yoh debe conseguir que ella se enamore de él en 10 días. ¡¡¡Capítulo 4 up! Gracias por los reviews!
1. El artículo

-lagome: "Sí. Es increíble, pero sí. He escrito un fic. No me preguntéis por qué. La idea me vino a la cabeza una noche que no podía conciliar el sueño, y cuando a mí se me mete algo en la cabeza, no puedo parar hasta conseguirlo."  
  
-Mego: "Pues vaya tontería"  
  
-lagome: "¿Cómo has entrado tú en mi habitación?"  
  
-Mego: "Acaso hay una señal que lo prohíba?  
  
-lagome: "A partir de mañana sí."  
  
-Mego: "Entonces me aprovecharé hoy todo lo que pueda."  
  
-lagome: "Anda sal de una vez antes de que tu Game Boy sufra las consecuencias."  
  
-Mego: "No te atreverás a..."  
  
-lagome: "Si no sales ahora mismo sí. Y ahora déjame en paz. Ejem, ejem. Bueno. Sin más distracciones, aquí está el fic:  
  
CÓMO PERDER UN SHAMAN EN 10 DÍAS  
  
Capítulo 1: El artículo  
  
Anna Kyoyama era una famosa periodista de la revista "Corazón Shaman". Había escrito innumerables artículos, como por ejemplo, "Cómo conseguir un cuerpo 10 en siete días"y "Los 20 mejores entrenamientos para que tu prometido se convierta en el Shaman King". En este momento estaba sentada en su escritorio, acabando un hermoso artículo sobre los niños pobres de Iraq.  
  
-Anna: "Bueno, ¿qué te parece?"  
  
-Jun: "Está genial Anna. Un tema precioso, una redacción perfecta, pero..."  
  
-Anna: "¿Pero qué?"  
  
-Jun: "Anna, no te ofendas pero esto no pega en nuestra revista. Nosotras nos dedicamos a dar consejos de belleza y cosas así a las shamanes, no a hablar sobre temas como este."  
  
-Anna: "¿Pero qué tiene de malo cambiar un poco de tema? Estamos convirtiendo a todas nuestras lectoras en unas superficiales sin otra cosa que hacer que hablar de ropa, chicos, y para de contar."  
  
-Jun: "Lo sé, pero nosotras no podemos hacer nada. Sólo somos simples periodistas a las órdenes de Pilika, que, te recuerdo, es nuestra jefa. En fin, muéstraselo si quieres a Pilika, pero creo que te dirá lo mismo que te he dicho yo."  
  
En ese momento sonó el teléfono del escritorio de Jun.  
  
-Jun: "¿Sí? ¿Quién es?"  
  
-Tamao: "Ho-hola Jun. Soy Tamao"  
  
-Jun: "Tamao, ¿estás bien?"  
  
-Tamao: "No. No estoy nada bien. Mi novio me acaba de dejar."  
  
Tamao no lo pudo aguantar más y se echó a llorar.  
  
-Tamao: "Hoy no pienso ir a trabajar. Estoy deprimida."  
  
-Jun: "Pero Tamao..."  
  
Jun no pudo terminar de hablar, porque Anna le había quitado el teléfono.  
  
-Anna: "Haber Tamao. Primero levántate de la cama."  
  
-Tamao: "¿Cómo has sabido que aún estaba en la cama?"  
  
-Anna: "Eso da igual. Tú levántate. Vístete. Maquíllate. Coge una tostada, y vete comiéndola mientras vienes hasta aquí. Pilika va a hacer una reunión dentro de media hora y quiere que estemos todas."  
  
-Tamao: "Anna no puedo. ¡Mi novio acaba de dejarme! No volveré a salir de mi casa nunca más."  
  
-Anna: "¡No digas tonterías! Escucha voy para allá. Cuando llegue quiero encontrarte por lo menos levantada y vestida."  
  
-Tamao: "Está bien."  
  
Anna cuelga el teléfono y empieza a ponerse su chaqueta.  
  
-Anna: "Jun me voy. Rápido. Dame todas las muestras de maquillaje que encuentres. Me da que Tamao va a necesitar mucho."  
  
-Jun: "Aquí tienes."  
  
Anna se metió todas las muestras de maquillaje en su bolso negro, que conjuntaba con su vestido negro, y salió corriendo a coger el metro (Me imagino que habrá metro en Tokio, aunque no estoy segura). Ya en casa de Tamao...  
  
-Tamao: "Hola Anna."  
  
-Anna: "Hola Tamao. Rápido. Tenemos poco tiempo. Siéntate ahí. Voy a maquillarte un poco. Se nota que has llorado mucho."  
  
"Un poco" no es precisamente lo que le echó de maquillaje, pero al final consiguió hacer desaparecer las terribles ojeras que Tamao tenía. En diez minutos estaban las dos en la oficina, justo a tiempo para la reunión de Pilika.  
  
-Pilika: "Bueno chicas. ¿Qué tenéis? Porque debéis saber que es el aniversario de nuestra revista, y este número debe ser espectacular. Lleno de chismes, consejos de belleza, y otras tantas cosas que se os hayan ocurrido. Quedan diez días, sin contar hoy, de plazo. Bueno, sin más rodeos, ¿qué vais a escribir?"  
  
Una a una, todas las periodistas fueron diciendo los temas sobre los que pensaban escribir, cómo iban a enfocarlo, etc... Cuando le llegó el turno a Anna...  
  
-Anna: "Bueno. He decidido cambiar un poco de tema, y he escrito un artículo sobre los niños pobres de Iraq. Sobre en qué condiciones viven, cómo deben buscarse la vida ellos solos..."  
  
-Pilika: "Ya vale, ya vale Anna. Me imagino que será una broma. Pero no me gusta mucho que se hagan este tipo de bromas. Vamos. Ahora en serio. ¿De qué va tu artículo?"  
  
-Anna: "No es una broma Pilika."  
  
Un silencio sepulcral se formó en la sala. Anna no lo entendía. ¿Qué le pasaba a su artículo? El tema era muy interesante. Entonces, ¿por qué a Pilika no le gustaba? Aquello era muy extraño. No tenía sentido para ella.  
  
-Pilika: "Escucha Anna. Ese artículo no pega en nuestra revista. Mira, no quiero ser cruel, tú ya sabes que a mí no me gusta mostrarme de otra forma que no sea feliz y contenta, pero ahora he de ponerme seria para decirte que ese tipo de artículos no le interesan a nuestras lectoras. Escúchame atentamente. Nuestras lectoras son shamanes que esperan encontrar en nuestra revista artículos que hablen sobre moda, belleza, cotilleos... ¡No sobre los niños pobres de Iraq! ¿Me has entendido?"  
  
Pobre Anna. Ella que había estudiado tantos años en la facultad de periodismo, no podía escribir sobre lo que ella quisiera. No podía. Sólo le quedaba otra salida que asentir y hacer lo que Pilika le había ordenado. Escribir un artículo totalmente superficial sobre algo superficial para que sus lectoras se convirtieran en unas superficiales... ¡Era frustante! Pero, ¿qué otra salida tenía? Ninguna. Esa era la respuesta.  
  
-Anna: "Sí Pilika. Lo comprendo."  
  
**********************************************************  
  
-lagome: "En fin. Lo siento. Sé que es una auténtica chorrada, pero tenía que escribirlo. Por ahora no tiene nada que ver con el summary, pero en el próximo capítulo lo tendrá. Lo prometo. Se lo agradezco mucho a todos los que hayan leído hasta aquí, y, si por alguna razón, me dejáis un review bienvenido sea."  
  
-Mego: "Cosa que no va a pasar."  
  
-lagome: "¡No seas tan negativo! Un momento. ¿Qué haces otra vez en mi habitación? ¿No te quedo claro lo que le puede ocurrir a tu Game Boy?"  
  
-Mego: "Dijiste que tenía que salir de tu habitación, pero no dijiste nada acerca de no poder volver a entrar."  
  
-lagome: "Me imaginaba que serías lo suficientemente listo, pero ya veo que eso se excede de tus límites."  
  
-Mego: "¡Ey! No te pases, que tonto no soy."  
  
-lagome: "Pues a veces demuestras todo lo contrario. Bueno. Es hora de suplicar. ¡¡¡Por favor!!! Si podéis dejarme un review. ¡¡¡Por favor!!! No seáis muy duros conmigo. ¡Que es mi primer fic! Bueno, aún así, gracias por leer hasta aquí. 


	2. La condición

-lagome: "¡¡¡Hola!!! Ya estoy aquí otra vez. Con otro capítulo y..."  
  
-Mego: "Y también estoy yo aquí otra vez. Ya te olvidabas de mí, ¿eh?"  
  
-lagome: "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mis padres tenían que dejarme cuidando de este enano?"  
  
-Mego: "¿A quién llamas enano?"  
  
-lagome: "Pues al único que está en esta habitación. ¿Por qué no te vas a tu habitación a ver la película que alquilaste en el videoclub?"  
  
-Mego: "¿Y dejar de molestarte? No gracias."  
  
-lagome: "Hagamos un trato. Tú me dejas en paz para que pueda escribir este capítulo, y yo te dejo acostarte media hora más tarde."  
  
-Mego: "Una hora."  
  
-lagome: "Tres cuartos de hora."  
  
-Mego: "Hecho."  
  
-lagome: "Muy bien. Adiós Mego. Ahora sí. El siguiente capítulo:  
  
CÓMO PERDER UN SHAMAN EN 10 DÍAS  
  
CAPÍTULO 2: LA CONDICIÓN  
  
Nos encontramos en la Mansión Asakura, una GRAN mansión, de estilo japonés tradicional, situada a unos cinco kilómetros de Tokio (sé que es mentira, pero es mi fic, ¿no?). Allí se encontraban dos jóvenes entrenándose a conciencia bajo el abrasador sol. Bajo la sombra de un árbol, se encontraba un anciano apoyado en un bastón observándolos. Los dos jóvenes eran los gemelos Asakura, Hao, el mayor, y Yoh, el pequeño. Ambos eran totalmente idénticos, con la diferencia de que Hao tenía el pelo mucho más largo que Yoh. El anciano era Yohmei (¿se escribe así?), su abuelo, y el encargado de entrenarlos para participar en el torneo de los shamanes, que se celebraría dentro de un mes.  
  
-Yohmei: "¡Venga par de vagos! Ahora cien abdominales, después noventa planchas y a continuación os pasareis dos horas en cuclillas."  
  
-Yoh y Hao (con cascaditas en los ojos): "¡Noooooooo! ¡Por favor abuelo!"  
  
-Yohmei: "¡Pero qué vagos sois! En mis tiempos hacíamos el triple de entrenamiento, y si nos quejábamos ya podíamos despedirnos de la cena. Y ahora venga. ¡A entrenar!  
  
Horas después, cuando ya estaban los tres sentados a la mesa, llegó su abuela, la sacerdotisa Kino, con la comida.  
  
-Kino: "A vuestro abuelo y a mí nos gustaría hablar con vosotros después."  
  
-Hao: "Lo siento abuela, hoy no puedo. En cuanto acabe de comer me voy a Tokio. He visto una oferta de trabajo que me interesa."  
  
-Yoh (pensando): "Sí venga. ¿Y qué más? No creo que la abuela se trague semejante trola. Seguro que ya ha quedado con sus amigos. Bueno, la verdad es que yo también. Y yo... ¿Qué excusa puedo poner?"  
  
-Kino: "Sí. Entiendo. Yoh, ¿tú también vas a ir hoy a la ciudad?"  
  
-Yoh (poniendo su característica sonrisa): "Pues... Sí"  
  
-Kino: "Muy bien. Pues nos vemos a las nueve. En el bar de vuestro tío. Seguro que nos dará una mesa un poco alejada para poder charlar en paz."  
  
-Hao (pensando): "¡Vaya hombre! Ya se ha cargado mi noche de discoteca..."  
  
-Yoh (pensando): "¡En fin! ¡Qué le vamos a hacer! Mi abuela siempre tan lista..."  
  
-Yohmei: "Pues ya está. No lleguéis tarde. Que tenemos que hablar de algo muy importante."  
  
***********************************  
  
Son las ocho y media. Tres chicas entran en el bar Asakura. Ellas son Anna, Tamao y Jun. Una vez que ya están sentadas...  
  
-Anna: "Bueno Tamao. Es hora de que nos cuentes qué pasó."  
  
-Tamao: "¿A qué te refieres?"  
  
-Jun: "Bueno Tamao... Anna y yo creemos que tu novio no te dejó porque sí, ¿no?"  
  
-Tamao: "Es que no sé qué pasó. Yo recuerdo que en el segundo día que salimos me llevó a su casa y... Estábamos a punto de hacerlo... Todo estaba precioso. Lleno de velas, con una música de ambiente tanbonita..."  
  
-Jun: "Y... ¿Qué pasó?"  
  
-Tamao: "Bueno... Estaba todo tan bonito... Tan romántico... No pude contenerme y... Lloré."  
  
-Jun: "¿Cómo que lloraste?"  
  
-Anna: "Una lagrimita, ¿no?"  
  
-Tamao: "Bueno... No exactamente..."  
  
-Jun (suspirando): "¡Tamao!"  
  
-Anna: "¿Y tu novio te abandonó por eso?"  
  
-Tamao: "Bueno... A partir de esa noche le llamaba todos los días, pero no me contestaba. Le dejé muchísimos mensajes en el contestador, pero no me llamaba."  
  
-Jun: "¿Y te dejó por eso? ¡No puedo creerlo!"  
  
-Anna: "Es lo que yo siempre digo. Los chicos siempre dejan a sus novias por chorradas."  
  
-Jun: "Bien dicho."  
  
-Tamao: "Si las chicas no cometiéramos esos errores que a ellos no les gusta...  
  
En ese momento a Anna se le ocurrió una idea. Fue como una revelación. ¿Y si las chicas supieran cuáles eran esos errores? Podría escribir un artículo sobre aquello...  
  
-Anna: "Chicas. Tengo una idea sobre de qué va a tratar mi nuevo artículo. Voy a hacer que un chico normal y corriente me abandone por culpa de que cometeré esos típicos errores "femeninos".  
  
-Jun: "No está mal."  
  
-Tamao: "Sería un buen artículo."  
  
-Anna: "Ya sólo queda encontrar a la víctima..."  
  
Las tres buscaron quién podría ser una buena presa. En ese momento entró por la puerta Yoh Asakura. Buscó con la mirada a sus abuelos. Allí estaban. En una mesa bastante alejada de las demás. Se notaba que eran familiares del dueño. Hao llegó justo detrás de él.  
  
-Kino: "Llegáis tres minutos tarde."  
  
-Yoh y Hao: "Lo sentimos." (Pobrecillos. Qué estricta es su abuela. Me recuerda en algo a mis profesores...)  
  
-Yohmei: "Bueno. Queríamos hablar con vosotros del torneo de los shamanes. Como sabéis, se celebrará dentro de un mes. Hay un pequeño detalle que todavía no os hemos contado vuestra abuela y yo. Bueno, veréis... Es que..."  
  
-Kino: "Cada familia sólo puede ser representada por una sola persona." (Kino siempre tan directa)  
  
Se produjo un silencio muy incómodo.  
  
-Kino: "Normalmente va al torneo el mayor de los hermanos. No sonrías todavía Hao. Esto es debido a que normalmente, al ser más mayor, es el que posee un mayor poder espiritual. Pero vuestro caso es bastante singular. Los dos tenéis exactamente el mismo poder espiritual. Entonces he hablado con los organizadores del torneo y he conseguido que podáis entrar en el torneo, pero Yoh, tienes una condición para que yo te deje participar."  
  
-Yoh (pensando): "Mala señal... ¿Qué condición me pondrá?  
  
-Kino: "El Shaman King necesita tener una buena esposa, y, que yo sepa, no tienes novia, y menos aún prometida. Hao tiene una prometida por el matrimonio que concertamos, pero tú no. Si consigues que una chica se enamore de ti de aquí a cuando se celebre la reunión familiar, que celebraremos dentro de diez días, te dejaré participar."  
  
-Yoh: "Muy bien."  
  
-Hao: "¡Pero no puede ser cualquier chica!" (pensando) "Si Yoh no participa este torneo estará tirado."  
  
-Kino: "Muy bien. ¿Por qué no la escoges tú mismo Hao?"  
  
-Hao: "De acuerdo. Pero primero voy al baño. Ahora vuelvo."  
  
Mientras tanto, en la otra mesa...  
  
-Anna: "Decidido. Voy a escribir ese artículo."  
  
-Tamao:"¿Cómo lo titularás?"  
  
-Anna: "¿Qué tal Como perder a un shaman en 10 días?"  
  
-Tamao: "¿Y por qué tiene que ser un shaman?"  
  
-Anna: "Porque nuestra revista es sólo para shamanes."  
  
-Tamao: "Ah. Claro."  
  
-Jun: "Chicas esperar un momento. Ahora vuelvo. No escojáis a la víctima sin mí, ¿eh?  
  
-Tamao: "Tranquila."  
  
En el pasillo que llevaba a los cuartos de baño, Jun y Hao se encontraron.  
  
-Hao: "Perdona. ¿Tú eres Jun Tao?"  
  
-Jun: Sí. Un momento. ¿Eres tú Hao?"  
  
-Hao: "Sí. ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos!"  
  
-Jun: "Sí es cierto. Desde la escuela primaria. ¿Y qué haces tú por aquí?"  
  
-Hao: "Estoy aquí con mis abuelos, aguantándolos como puedo. ¿Tú?"  
  
-Jun: "Yo estoy con mis amigas, unas compañeras de trabajo, decidiendo sobre qué pueden hablar nuestros artículos."  
  
-Hao: "Así que eres periodista."  
  
-Jun: "Sí."  
  
-Hao: "¿Y sobre qué vas a escribir?"  
  
-Jun: "Aún no lo sé. Pero mi amiga Anna sí. Mira, es esa de allí. La rubia. Ha decidido espantar a un chico en diez días, cometiendo los errores típicos femeninos."  
  
-Hao (pensando): "Esto sí que es casualidad. Podría sacarle bastante partido." (hablando) "¿Y ya habéis decidido quién será la víctima?"  
  
-Jun: "En cuanto yo llegue. Aunque si se presenta algún voluntario mejor."  
  
-Hao: "Entonces no te entretengo. Espero volver a verte otro día Jun."  
  
-Jun: "Eso espero Hao."  
  
Cuando Hao ya había vuelto...  
  
-Kino: "Bueno Hao. Ya puedes seleccionar a la chica."  
  
-Hao: "Mmm... ¿Qué tal aquella? (Señala a Anna) La chica rubia de aquella mesa."  
  
-Yoh: "Está bien. Es bastante guapa. Acepto la condición. Si dentro de diez días viene conmigo a la reunión familiar enamorada de mí, participaré en el torneo, si no, no podré participar."  
  
********************************************  
  
-lagome: "Bueno. Ya está. Ya he escrito el segundo capítulo. No pensé que fuera capaz de escribirlo tan rápidamente."  
  
-Mego: "¿Y para qué lo escribes? Sabes que nadie lo va a leer."  
  
-lagome: "Anda calla Mego. Por lo menos me han dejado un review. Por cierto, ¡¡¡muchísimas gracias sakura himura!!! No sé cómo agradecértelo. ¡Alguien ha leído mi fic! No sabes la alegría que me da. Respecto a quien es Mego, pues bien, él es..."  
  
-Mego: "Su HERMANO"  
  
-lagome: "Mi odioso hermano pequeño de siete años."  
  
-Mego: "¿Cómo que soy malo? ¡La mala es lagome!"  
  
-lagome: "No le hagas ni caso. Sólo busca protagonismo."  
  
-Mego: "Lo que yo no entiendo es por qué mi nombre no aparece entre los autores."  
  
-lagome: "¡Pero si el fic entero lo he escrito yo!"  
  
-Mego: "Y qué. Seguro que los que leen este fic lo leen porque aparezco yo."  
  
-lagome: "Sí, sí. Lo que tú digas... ¬¬ En fin. Ahora será mejor que te vayas a la cama."  
  
-Mego: "Pero..."  
  
-lagome: "No es una sugerencia... ¡¡¡Es una ORDEN!!!"  
  
-Mego: "Vale, vale... Dictadora. Hasta luego."  
  
-lagome: "Bueno. Doy una vez más las gracias a los que hayan sido capaces de leer hasta aquí, y, por favor, ¡dejarme algún review! Ahora tengo que irme. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. 


	3. La primera noche

-lagome: "Ya he vuelto. Ya estoy aquí. Con un nuevo capítulo."  
  
-Mego: "Y con tu querido hermanito."  
  
-lagome: "(Suspiro) (Pensando) ¿¿¿Por qué a mí??? (Hablando) Sí, sí, Mego, contigo también, pero también con... ¡¡¡Mi nuevo espíritu acompañante!!! Sí aquí está. Os presento a... ¡¡¡Isther!!!."  
  
Aparece una chica morena, vestida con ropas típicas del antiguo Egipto, con una melena muy negra que le llega hasta la mitad de la espalda.  
  
-Isther: "Mucho gusto en conocerlos."  
  
-lagome: "Bueno. Ahora sí. El siguiente capítulo."  
  
CÓMO PERDER UN SHAMAN EN 10 DÍAS  
  
CAPÍTULO 3: LA PRIMERA NOCHE  
  
Nos encontramos todavía en el bar Asakura. Anna, Tamao y Jun andan buscando una buena víctima para el artículo de Anna.  
  
-Tamao: "¿Qué te parece aquel de allí?"  
  
-Jun: "¡Tamao! ¡Es muchísimo más mayor que nosotras!"  
  
-Tamao: "Pero así se artará antes de Anna."  
  
-Jun: "¡Ey! ¡Bien pensado Tamao! No se me había ocurrido."  
  
-Anna: "No. Ese no."  
  
-Tamao: "¿Por qué no?"  
  
-Anna: "Porque está casado."  
  
-Tamao: "No le veo la alianza."  
  
-Anna: "Mira su vaso. Por la refracción de la luz se ve bien grande."  
  
-Jun: "¡Es verdad! Mira Tamao"  
  
Tamao miró hacia la dirección que Jun le apuntaba.  
  
-Tamao: "Oh vaya. Es verdad."  
  
-Jun: "¡Es que no encontraremos uno más bien normalito!"  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
En otra mesa del bar...  
  
-Kino: "Bueno. Nosotros ya nos vamos. Vamos Yohmei."  
  
Yohmei que estaba mirando con cara picarona a unas chicas de la mesa de al lado...  
  
-Yohmei: "¿Tan pronto?"  
  
En ese momento Kino le hunde su bastón en la cara.  
  
-Kino: "Sí Yohmei. Tan pronto."  
  
Cuando los abuelos de Yoh y Hao ya se habían ido...  
  
-Hao: "Yo también me voy. Este sitio está muy muerto. Me voy a la discoteca. Mis amigos me han dicho que me van presentar a unas chicas que no están nada mal..."  
  
-Yoh: "No creo que eso le haga mucha gracia a tu prometida." (Sí. En este fic Hao tiene prometida. Quién es será una sorpresa, principalmente porque no lo tengo pensado todavía. Si tenéis alguna sugerencia, dejarme un review)  
  
-Hao: "Y yo creo que a ti eso no te incumbe. Por cierto, ¿no deberías empezar a conquistar a tu próxima novia Romeo?"  
  
-Yoh: "Tranquilo Hao. Participaré en el torneo, y te derrotaré, no lo dudes."  
  
-Hao: "Ya veremos... Bueno. Yo me voy. Hasta mañana."  
  
-Yoh: "Adiós Hao."  
  
Cuando Hao se va...  
  
-Yoh: (Pensando) ¡Manos a la obra!  
  
Yoh se dirige a la barra y le dice algo al camarero.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
En la mesa de Anna, Jun y Tamao...  
  
-Jun: "Bueno. Si no aparece alguno que esté bien o se presente algún voluntario, yo me voy."  
  
-Anna: ¡Jun! ¿Te vas a dar por vencida tan rápido?  
  
-Jun: "¡Es que ya llevamos un buen rato y no vemos a una buena presa!"  
  
-Tamao: "Jun, hay que tener paciencia. Tarde o temprano aparecerá alguien."  
  
-Anna: "Más nos vale que sea pronto."  
  
En ese momento se acerca el camarero.  
  
-Jun: "Oiga, ¿podría traernos la cuenta, ¿por favor?"  
  
-Camarero: "Disculpen señoritas, pero ese chico de allí (Les señala a Yoh) ha pagado su cuenta por ustedes. Por cierto, esta rosa es para usted. (Le da a Anna una rosa y se va)  
  
-Jun: "¡Qué bien! ¡Ya tenemos un voluntario!"  
  
-Tamao: "Y bien guapo que es!"  
  
-Jun: "Oye Tamao, no te habrás enamorado de él, ¿verdad?"  
  
-Tamao: "¡¡¡Pero cómo puedes pensar eso de mí!!! ¡Mi novio acaba de dejarme!  
  
-Jun: "Bueno, bueno. Perdona. Oye Anna. Te ha tocado la lotería. La verdad es que es muy guapo."  
  
-Anna: "Sí. Pobrecito. No sabe lo que le espera. Yo me voy con él. Hasta luego chicas.  
  
-Tamao y Jun: "Hasta luego Anna."  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Anna se acerca a Yoh.  
  
-Anna: "Hola."  
  
-Yoh: "Hola."  
  
-Anna: "Gracias por el detalle."  
  
-Yoh: "(Poniendo una de sus acostumbradas sonrisas que todos ya conocemos) De nada. Se te ve sorprendida. Milagro que a una belleza como tú no le pasen cosas como esta todos los días."  
  
-Anna: " Vaya. Gracias."  
  
-Yoh: "Oye. Este sitio es muy aburrido, ¿quieres ir a otro lado?"  
  
-Anna: "Sí, por qué no."  
  
-Yoh: "Y a dónde te gustaría ir?"  
  
-Anna: "¿Qué tal a tu casa?"  
  
-Yoh: (Pensando) La verdad es que la chica no pierde el tiempo, pero bueno, mejor que este sitio, que está lleno de camareros espías pagados por mi abuela... (Hablando) Como quieras preciosa."  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
-Jun: "¿Cómo crees que le estará yendo a Anna?"  
  
-Tamao: "Yo creo que bien. Principalmente porque se están yendo los dos juntos."  
  
-Jun: O_O "Dos palabras: IM PRESIONANTE. Nunca había visto a alguien ligarse a un chico tan rápido."  
  
-Tamao: "¿A dónde crees que irán?"  
  
-Jun: "Conociendo a Anna, a casa del chico."  
  
-Tamao: "¿Tú crees?"  
  
-Jun: "Mi intuición femenina nunca me falla."  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Yoh y Anna ya estaban fuera del bar.  
  
-Yoh: "Mi casa queda a las afueras de la ciudad, así que prepárate para subir a tu carruaje princesa."  
  
-Anna: "Muy gracioso. ¿Cuál es tu coche?"  
  
-Yoh: "No tengo coche. Tengo algo muchísimo mejor."  
  
-Anna: "¿El qué? ¿Un triciclo?  
  
-Yoh: "Pero qué graciosilla me has salido. Una moto."  
  
-Anna: "Ahhhhhhh."  
  
-Yoh: "Ahora, por graciosilla, te toca llevar el casco de la vergüenza."  
  
-Anna: "¿El casco de la vergüenza?"  
  
-Yoh: "Es un casco que, no sé por qué, le queda fatal a todo el mundo. Aquí tienes.  
  
Anna se lo puso.  
  
-Yoh: "Pues vaya. A ti no te queda tan mal."  
  
-Anna: "¿Debo tomarme eso como un cumplido?  
  
-Yoh: "Tómatelo como quieras (Volvió a poner esa adorable sonrisa y esa conocida risa que tiene)  
  
Después de un corto viaje, que a Anna se le hizo eterno, llegaron a la casa de Yoh. Una casa bastante grande (En comparación con las claustrofóbicas casas de Tokio), el estilo de la casa era el mismo que el de la mansión Asakura (No me voy a poner a describirla parte a parte, ya que todos sabemos cómo es la pensión Asakura). En otro tiempo, había sido una pensión. Daban prueba de ello los numerosos dormitorios desocupados.  
  
-Yoh: "Bueno, aquí es."  
  
Ambos entraron en la casa.  
  
-Yoh: "¿Te apetece tomar algo?"  
  
-Anna: "Sí. Una copa."  
  
-Yoh: "Muy bien."  
  
-Anna: "Oye Yoh, voy un momento al baño. ¿Dónde está?  
  
-Yoh: "La segunda puerta a la derecha."  
  
Anna entró al cuarto de baño y sacó su móvil.  
  
-Anna: "Hola Jun. Soy Anna."  
  
-Jun: "¡Anna! ¿Qué tal te va?"  
  
-Anna: "Muy bien. Ya estoy en su casa. Oye, ¿qué crees que debería hacer esta noche?"  
  
-Jun: "No sé. Pero yo creo que esta noche deberías comportarte como tú misma eres. Mañana ya empezarás con el plan. Aunque a ver si se te ocurre algo creativo para quedar mañana."  
  
-Anna: "Tranquila. Ya lo tengo pensado."  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Mientras tanto, Yoh estaba en el salón. Había llenado toda la habitación de velas, y había puesto una música de ambiente MUY romántica. En un lado estaba el sofá cama "sospechosamente" abierto.  
  
-Yoh: (Pensando) "Un momento. ¡Qué estoy haciendo! Se supone que esto tiene que durar diez días. ¡Esto no es un rollo de una noche! Será mejor que vaya poco a poco."  
  
Rápidamente, quitó la música de ambiente, y ya casi había apagado todas las velas, cuando llegó Anna.  
  
-Anna: "¡Vaya! Qué romántico está esto. ¡Con velas y todo!"  
  
Al pobre Yoh no le quedó otra salida que volver a encender todas las velas que había apagado.  
  
-Yoh: "Aquí tienes tu copa."  
  
-Anna: "Gracias."  
  
Anna se sentó en el sofá cama, que, por cierto, seguía abierto, mientras que Yoh se sentó en una de las sillas de la mesa que había al otro lado de la habitación.  
  
-Anna: "Siéntate aquí, estarás más cómodo."  
  
-Yoh: "No. Mejor siéntate tú aquí."  
  
-Anna: "¡Vamos Yoh! No permitirás que tenga que levantarme y cruzar la habitación, ¿verdad?. Además, este sofá es más cómodo que una de esas sillas.  
  
Yoh se sintió tentado a levantarse y empezar a besar a Anna apasionadamente, pero si quería tener una relación larga, esa noche debían dormir cada uno en su casa.  
  
-Yoh: "Siento decepcionarte, pero yo no pienso moverme de aquí."  
  
-Anna: (Pensando) "Sí que quiere ir despacio. En fin. Mejor que así sea. No es que me haga mucha gracia, pero ya tendré tiempo de vengarme...." (Hablando) "Bueno... Esta vez has ganado tú."  
  
Pasaron la noche hablando sobre todo tipo de temas, hasta que, sin darse cuenta sus labios se juntaron. Pero Yoh logró que no llegaran a nada más. A las tres de la madrugada, Anna pidió un taxi y se marchó a su casa.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Jun se encontraba plácidamente dormida en su cómoda cama, en su tranquila casa, cuando algo alteró aquella paz: El queridísimo teléfono.  
  
-Jun: (Con voz de medio dormida) "¿Quién es?"  
  
-Anna: "Hola Jun, soy Anna."  
  
-Jun: "Anna son las tres y media de la madrugada de un martes, ¿es que no te enseñaron cuando eras pequeña que a esta hora la gente normal se dedica a dormir?"  
  
-Anna: "Perdona Jun. Si llego a saber que estabas de tan buen humor, no te habría llamado. Pero tú fuiste la que me pediste por favor que te informara de cómo iba evolucionando la cosa."  
  
-Jun: "Vale, vale. Pero cuéntamelo rápido."  
  
-Anna: "Pues la verdad es que no pasó nada."  
  
-Jun: "¿Cómo que no pasó nada? Si fueras Tamao me lo creería, pero ¿tú?"  
  
-Anna: "En serio. Nos pasamos la noche sólo hablando. Al final sólo nos besamos."  
  
-Jun: "Increíble de ti. Hasta ahora ningún chico se te había resistido. Se nta que este está hecho de otra pasta."  
  
-Anna: "Tranquila. Mañana empezará la venganza..."  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
-lagome: "Bueno. Esto es todo. Disculparme por haber tardado tanto."  
  
-Mego: "Ahora no empezarás a sacar excusitas, ¿verdad?  
  
-lagome: "Pues, mira tú por dónde, sí. Van a hacer unos GRANDES cambios en la habitación de mi hermano, y, de todas las habitaciones de la casa, a mis padres se les ocurrió que estaría muy bien que se metiera en mi habitación. ¡¡¡Y ahora tengo mi territorio lleno de sus juguetes!!!"  
  
-Mego: "Oye no te quejes. No hay mejor compañía que la mía."  
  
-Isther: "Señorita lagome, ¿no cree que debería responder a sus reviews?"  
  
-lagome: "Sí, sí. Ahora voy. Ante todo, quiero darles las gracias a todos. Me ha hecho muy feliz ver que me han dejado reviews.  
  
Can Hersey: Es cierto, lo basé en la película "Cómo perder un chico en 10 días". Lo había puesto en el summary, pero por alguna extraña razón no salió. Lo que aún no sé es si a partir de ahora seguiré siendo fiel a la película. Y lo de que Anna no se podrá deshacer de Yoh... Bueno, ya veré.  
  
Paulina-chan: Muchas gracias. Pobrecita. Otra que tiene una maldición como la mía. T_T . Oye lo de ese "repele-enanos molestosos 20" estaría bien. Pero no puedo echarlo de mi habitación porque durante bastante tiempo esta va a ser su habitación hasta que acaben las remodelaciones en la suya. Aunque gracias.  
  
yaqh-tao: Me alegro de que te guste. Muchas gracias. Aquí tienes la continuación. Espero que te guste.  
  
izumi Orimoto: Gracias, muchas gracias. A partir de ahora empieza el juego. ¿Quién vencerá a quién? Todavía no lo sé. Jejejeje. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.  
  
RiMuRuRu: Muchas, muchísimas gracias. Siento haber tardado. Aquí está el siguiente capítulo.  
  
-lagome: "Muchísimas gracias a todos los que han leído el fic, y, por supuesto, a los que me han dejado reviews. Gracias de todo corazón."  
  
-Mego: "Sí, sí. Te han dejado reviews, pero yo digo que no te los mereces."  
  
-Isther: "Señorito Mego, ¿no cree que debería ser más amable con su hermana? Debe tener en cuenta que puede ponerla muy triste."  
  
-lagome: "Déjalo Isther. Él es como es. Pero sí que debería tener cuidado. No me vaya a dar por hacer la posesión de objetos y...  
  
-Mego: "No te atreverías a hacerle eso a tu queridísimo hermanito pequeño. ¿verdad?  
  
-lagome: "Ya veré. Bueno ahora tenemos que irnos. Muchas gracias a todos de nuevo. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. ¿Qué hará Anna para espantar a Yoh? ¿Qué hará Yoh para conquistar a Anna? ¿Jun matará a Anna por llamarla a las tres y media de la mañana? Todo eso y más en el siguiente capítulo. 


	4. El partido de baloncesto

-lagome: "¡¡¡Hola!!! ¡¡¡Ya estoy aquí de nuevo!!! Quiero pedir mil disculpas por haber tardado tanto. Pero he tenido un veranito muy agitado. Playa, piscina, cine... En fin. He vivido el verano a lo grande, porque sino ¿para qué existe?. El problema será que cuando vuelva al colegio no me acordaré de nada, pero bueno, mejor no hablar de ese tema..."  
  
-Mego: "¡Anda calla! Deja de dar el rollo."  
  
-lagome: (suspiro) "Bueno. Os pido todas las disculpas de este mundo. He tardado demasiado en escribir este capítulo. Pero aquí está y eso es lo importante."  
  
-Mego: "Anda vaga. Corta el rollo y empieza de una vez."  
  
-Isther: "Señorito Mego, no debería hablarle así a su hermana."  
  
Se oye a alguien acercarse por el pasillo.  
  
-???: "lagome. Mego. ¿Pasa algo? Os he oído discutir..."  
  
-lagome: "Hola papá. Lo que pasa es que Mego no me deja escribir un poco en paz."  
  
-Padre: "Mego deja en paz a tu hermana y vete a hacer otra cosa."  
  
-Mego: "Pero papá..."  
  
-Padre: "Creo que no me has entendido Mego. A lo mejor no me he espresado bien. Deja en paz a tu hermana ¡¡¡YA!!!"  
  
El padre de lagome y Mego se marcha de la habitación.  
  
-Mego: "Jo. ¿Por qué papá siempre te da la razón?"  
  
-lagome: "¿Qué culpa tengo yo de que tenga sentido común? Anda vete antes de que haya un derramamiento de sangre..."  
  
-Mego: (pensando) Esta me la pagas hermanita...  
  
Mego se va y lagome se queda sola y tranquila.  
  
-lagome: "¡Por fin! Bueno aquí está el siguiente capítulo:  
  
CÓMO PERDER UN SHAMAN EN 10 DÍAS  
  
CAPÍTULO 4: EL PARTIDO DE BALONCESTO  
  
Otro día normal empieza en la ciudad de Tokio. La gente se dirige a sus respectivos trabajos como siempre. Los niños se dirigen a sus escuelas con sus mochilas cargadas hasta los topes de libros... (Mejor lo dejo, que me estoy deprimiendo) En estos momentos, Anna Kyoyama está entrando a su oficina. Jun Tao y Tamao Tamamura se le acercan corriendo.  
  
-Jun: "¡Anna! Por fin. Me dejaste con una intriga enorme."  
  
-Tamao: "Jun ya me lo contó todo. Pero dime una cosa. ¿Qué piensas hacer para que te llame?"  
  
-Anna: "Bueno. Veréis. Os parecerá increíble, pero ayer me olvidé "accidentalmente" mi bolso en su casa. Resulta que dentro de él tenía dos entradas para el partido de baloncesto de esta noche."  
  
-Jun: "¿Baloncesto? Yo me esperaba algo más romántico..."  
  
-Anna: "A él le encanta el baloncesto igual que a mí. Se me ocurrió la idea ayer, antes de irme de su casa. Las entradas me las regalaron cuando fui a hacer una entrevista el mes pasado."  
  
-Tamao: "¿Y cómo sabes que querrá ir?"  
  
-Anna: "¿Bromeas? Hoy juegan los samuráis de Tokio (No me matéis por los nombres, no se me ocurría otra cosa) contra los kropoculs de Hokaiddo. Ya no quedan entradas. Y él me contó lo que le encantaría ver este partido. Dicen que va a ser el partido del siglo."  
  
-Jun: "Estaba segura de que tenías un as en la manga. Por cierto. Le he contado a Pilika de qué va a ir tu artículo, y está encantada con la idea."  
  
-Anna: "Qué bien. Ahora sólo me queda esperar que llame."  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
En la otra punta de Tokio, concretamente en una cafetería que se llama Ryu's café, se encuentra reunido un grupo de jóvenes. Ellos son Yoh, Manta, Horo-Horo, Len, Ryu (La cafetería es de él), Chocolove y Fausto.  
  
-Horo: "Impresionante. Yoh se va a echar novia antes que yo. O_O (Con casacditas en los ojos)¡¡¡No es justo!!!"  
  
-Len: "Anda calla Loro-Loro."  
  
-Horo: "(MUY cabreado) ¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡CÓMO ME HAS LLAMADO ALETA DE TIBURÓN!?!?!?!?!?"  
  
-Len: "(Apuntando a Horo-Horo con su lanza) Yo que tú no me metería con mi peinado. Sobre todo teniendo una maqueta de los Pirineos por peinado."  
  
-Horo: "Esta me la pagas."  
  
Ambos hacen sus posesiones de objetos y se ponen a luchar.  
  
-Todos menos Horo y Len: "(Con gotitas en la cabeza) No tienen remedio."  
  
-Manta: "Así que, se olvidó esto en tu casa..."  
  
-Yoh: "Sí. ¿Qué creeréis que contendrá?"  
  
-Ryu: "Será mejor que no lo abra Don Yoh. Quién sabe las cosas aterradoras que puede contener..."  
  
-Fausto: "Hay cosas que los hombres no deberíamos saber nunca..."  
  
-Chocolove: "Creo que algunas lo usan como arma..."  
  
-Manta: "Tengo una idea. Voy a buscar por internet a ver que sale."  
  
Manta se pone a buscar como loco por internet, mientras Horo-Horo y Len siguen peleándose. Sin querer, tiran la mesa en la que estaba el bolso de Anna, y se desparrama todo su contenido por el suelo.  
  
-Manta: "Bueno. Ya sabemos lo que hay dentro."  
  
-Horo: "Oh vaya. Mira lo que has hecho Len."  
  
-Len: "¿¡¿¡¿¡Cómo!?!?!? Ahora verás.  
  
Horo-Horo y Len vuelven a pelearse (Qué novedad), y los demás se ponen a meter las cosas de Anna otra vez en el bolso. De repente, Ryu se queda paralizado y se desmaya.  
  
-Yoh: "¿Qué le ha pasado?"  
  
-Fausto: "¡¡¡Por fin un paciente!!!"  
  
Fausto se acerca a Ryu con esa cara de macabra que sólo él sabe poner. Manta se le adelanta.  
  
-Manta: "Ya sé lo que le pasa. Esto le ha provocado la pérdida del conocimiento."  
  
Manta enseña las famosas entradas.  
  
-Manta: "Son las entradas para el partido de baloncesto de esta noche."  
  
-Todos (incluyendo a Horo y Len): O_O  
  
-Yoh: "¿Qué debería hacer?"  
  
-Horo: "Yoh pareces tonto. Aprovecha este golpe de suerte y devuélvele el bolso sin las entradas. Jejejeje."  
  
-Yoh: "Se supone que debo enamorarla, no robarla."  
  
-Len: "Ahora entiendo por qué nunca encuentras novia..."  
  
-Yoh: "Será mejor que la llame."  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Mientras, en la oficina de Anna...  
  
-Jun: "¿Cuándo piensa llamar? ¡¡¡Me estoy poniendo de los cohetes!!!  
  
-Anna: "Jun. La llamada es para mí. La que debería estar de los cohetes soy yo."  
  
-Tamao: "Se ve que se toma las cosas con calma..."  
  
-Jun: "Más le vale abrir el bolso, porque sino..."  
  
-Anna: "Algún día me lo devolverá. Estate tranquila."  
  
-Jun: "Venga. Danos algún adelanto de lo que le vas a hacer esta noche..."  
  
-Anna: "Ni hablar."  
  
En ese momento suena el teléfono.  
  
-Jun: "¡Es él! ¡¡Es él!! ¡¡¡Es él!!!"  
  
-Tamao: "¡Cógelo Anna! ¡¡¡Venga!!!"  
  
-Anna: (pensando) ¿¿¿Pero con qué tipo de sustancias prohibidas desayunan estas dos??? (Hablando) "¿Sí? ¿Quién es?"  
  
-Yoh: "Hola Anna. Soy Yoh."  
  
-Anna: "¡Ah hola!"  
  
-Yoh: "Em. Esto. Es que. Te olvidaste una cosa en mi casa ayer por la noche..."  
  
-Anna: "¡Ah sí! Es verdad. Qué cabeza tengo."  
  
-Yoh: "Oye, ¿te apetece venir conmigo a ver un partido de baloncesto esta noche? Curiosamente, me he encontrado unas entradas..."  
  
-Anna: "¡Pero qué cotilla estás hecho!"  
  
-Yoh: "¿Qué culpa tengo yo de que se cayera el bolso accidentalmente?  
  
-Anna: "Jejejeje. Anda de acuerdo. Nos vemos esta noche. Ahora tengo que dejarte. Adiós."  
  
-Yoh: "Adiós."  
  
Anna cuelga el teléfono y empieza el interrogatorio.  
  
-Jun: "Bueno. ¿Qué ha dicho?"  
  
-Tamao: "¿Habéis quedado no?"  
  
-Jun: "¿Qué barbaridades piensas hacerle?"  
  
-Tamao "¿Vas a ser muy cruel con él?"  
  
-Jun: "Resumiendo: ¿qué vas a hacer?"  
  
-Anna: "Eso es un secreto. Ahora me tengo que ir. Hasta luego."  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Ya estamos en el partido (Milagrosamente el tiempo ha avanzado rápidamente y ya estamos en el partido). Los samuráis de Tokio y los kropoculs de Hokaiddo están empatados. Sólo quedan dos minutos, y se ha pedido tiempo muerto. Les toca sacar a los samuráis de Tokio. Ambos equipos son igual de buenos. El partido está muy emocionante. Anna y Yoh se encuentran sentados en las gradas. Tienen un sitio muy bueno.  
  
-Yoh: "Vaya emocionante que está el partido, ¿eh?"  
  
-Anna: "Y que lo digas" (pensando) Ha llegado el momento.  
  
En ese momento se reanuda el partido.  
  
-Anna: "Oye Yoh, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?"  
  
Yoh: "Por supuesto dime."  
  
-Anna: "¿Podrías irme a por una coca-cola?"  
  
-Yoh: (pnsando) ¿¡¿¡¿¡CÓMO!?!?!? ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Me voy a perder el final del partido!!!!!!!!!! (hablando) "Ejem. ¿No puedes esperar un poco?"  
  
-Anna: "No. Tengo mucha sed. (Poniendo esa cara de cachorrito indefenso a la que nadie puede resistirse) Hazlo por mí, por favor."  
  
-Yoh: "(Suspiro) Esta bien..."  
  
Yoh empieza a correr hacia la cafetería. Gracias a Dios, allí hay una televisión donde emiten el partido.  
  
-Yoh: (Sin mirar al dependiente) "Una coca-cola. ¡Rápido!"  
  
-Dependiente: "¿Eh? ¡Hable más alto jovencito!"  
  
Yoh mira al dependiente para gritarle que se deje de bromas, y se da cuenta que es un vejo carcamal que debe de estar a punto de jubilarse.  
  
-Yoh: (gritando) "H e dicho ¡¡¡QUE QUIERO UNA COCA-COLA!!! ¡¡¡¡¡RÁPIDO!!!!!"  
  
-Dependiente: "¡Pero qué modales tiene la juventud de estos días! Ni siquiera piden las cosas por favor..."  
  
-Yoh: (Cabreadísimo) "¡¡¡POR FAVOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR!!!"  
  
El dependiente se pone a servir la coca-cola en el vaso, y va irritantemente lento. Sólo queda medio minuto de tiempo cuando le da la coca-cola a Yoh, el cual hace un sprint hasta su asiento.  
  
-Yoh: "Aquí tienes tu coca-cola."  
  
-Anna: "Oh vaya. Se me olvidó decirte que la quería light. No quiero engordar..."  
  
-Yoh: "Por un día no pasará nada."  
  
-Anna: "Yoh, ¿podrías ir a por otra coca-cola que sea light?" (Pone una carita de inocente igual de irresistible)  
  
-Yoh: (Suspiro) "Ahora vuelvo."  
  
Yoh corre con todas sus fuerzas hasta la cafetería.  
  
-Dependiente: "¿Y ahora qué quieres?"  
  
-Yoh: "UNA COCA-COA LIHT, POR FAVOR."  
  
-Dependiente: "Muy bien."  
  
Mientras rellena el vaso, Yoh mira el partido. Sólo quedan 15 segundos de tiempo. Le acaban de pasar la pelota al capitán del equipo de los samuráis de Tokio.  
  
-Dependiente: "¡Ey chaval despierta! Aquí tienes la coca-cola."  
  
-Yoh: "Muy bien. Hasta luego."  
  
Yoh echa a correr (De nuevo). Cuando está a punto de salir a las gradas, oye como la gente grita eufórica. También como el típico ruido que marca que el partido se ha acabado. Y él no lo ha visto. Se lo ha perdido. No sabe quién ha ganado y quién ha perdido. En ese momento una multitud enloquecida aparece por el pasillo y le tira al suelo. Alguien le ayuda a levantarse.  
  
-Anna: Yoh, ¿dónde estabas? Te has perdido lo mejor. ¡¡¡Han ganado los samuráis de Tokio!!! ¡¡¡El capitán del equipo ha marcado un triple en el último segundo!!!"  
  
-Yoh: (Intentando disimular que está MUY cabreado) "Aquí tienes tu coca-cola light."  
  
-Anna: "Gracias, pero la quería al limón también."  
  
-Yoh: (Pensando) ¿¡¿¡¿¡QUÉ!?!?!?  
  
-Anna: "Bueno. Vámonos a casa."  
  
-Yoh: "Sí. Vámonos..." (pensando) Antes de que mate a alguien...  
  
-Anna: (pensando) Esto no ha sido nada. Prepárate.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
-lagome: "Eso ha sido todo por ahora."  
  
-Mego: "Qué mala eres con Yoh."  
  
-Yoh: "Y que lo digas."  
  
-lagome: O_O "¿Qué haces aquí? O más bien, ¿cómo has llegado aquí?"  
  
-Mego: "Bueno... Es que encontré su número de teléfono y les he ivitado."  
  
-lagome: "¿¿¿Cómo que "les"???"  
  
En ese momento aparecen por la puerta Anna, Manta, Horo-Horo, Len, Chocolove, Ryu, Fausto, Eliza, Jun, Pilika, Tamao y Hao.  
  
-Todos: "¡¡¡Hola!!!"  
  
-lagome: "Mego, ¿seguro que no mezclaste alguna sustancia extraña en tu colacao esta mañana?"  
  
-Mego: "No, no. Y además, ¿a ti qué más te da?"  
  
-lagome: "A mí no me importa, pero si papá se entera..."  
  
-Mego: "No pasará nada. Ya lo verás."  
  
-Manta: "¡¡¡Un ordenador!!! ¡Por fin! Oye, ¿a que me dejas conectarme a internet un momento?. Es que tengo mi portátil arreglando, y no pude traerlo."  
  
-lagome: Pues esto...  
  
-Len: "¿Qué es esto?"  
  
Len coge un jarrón que tiene grabados chinos.  
  
-Len: "¿Qué tipo de imitación barata de nuestra cultura es esta?"  
  
-lagome: "Para tu información, es un jarrón auténtico de China, del siglo XV."  
  
-Mego: "Pues no pone 'Made in China'."  
  
-Todos menos Mego: O_Ó  
  
De repente Chocolove se pone a llorar en una esquina.  
  
-Choco: "¡¡¡Me ha robado mi chiste!!!"  
  
-Pilika: "JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA... Deberías dedicarte a gastar bromas. ¡¡¡Eres aún mejor que Chocolove!!!  
  
-lagome: "No le des ideas a mi hermano. Y ahora callaros, que voy a contestar a mis reviews:  
  
Iron Maiden Jeanne: Muchas gracias. Me alegro de que te parezca gracioso ^_^. Espero que te guste este capítulo.  
  
Paulina-chan: Gracias. Muchas gracias. Sí, es una lástima que tenga que aguantar a este petardo..."  
  
-Mego: "Oye no te pases."  
  
-lagome: "Cállate y déjame acabar. En fin. Muchas gracias por tu review. Sigo:  
  
TN4: Mi fic está muy cool *_*. ¡Gracias! Respecto a la prometida de Hao... Todavía no lo tengo pensado. Ya veré lo que hago.  
  
anna15: Aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo. Siento haber tardado tanto, pero más vale tarde que nunca, ¿no?. Espero que te guste.  
  
sakura100: Me alegro de que te guste el fic. Y un HaoXJeanne... No sé. Ya pensaré en algo..."  
  
-Hao: "¡No puedo creer que aún no sepas qué va a ser de mí! ¿Qué tal si haces un HaoXAnnita?"  
  
En ese momento aparece un proyectil que tiene forma de Manta volando. Al minuto siguiente, Hao está inconsciente en el suelo.  
  
-Anna: "Eso para que aprendas."  
  
-lagome: ñ_n "En fin sigo:  
  
Clarisa: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡GRACIAS!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡Qué me estoy poniendo colorada!!! Muchísimas gracias. No tienes ni idea de lo feliz que me hace leer esto. Gracias. Espero que te guste este capítulo tanto como los anteriores. ^_^"  
  
-Mego: "¡Anda creída!"  
  
-lagome: "¿Es que no puedes callarte durante una milésima de segundo? ¡No lo aguanto! Además, tengo una cosa importante que anunciar. Queda abierta una encuesta sobre mi fic. Allá va (Parezco los de Antena 3 en el día del espectador):  
  
¿Qué pareja queréis para Hao en este fic?  
  
A -HaoxMarion (O cualquiera del trío de la flor)  
  
B -HaoxJeane  
  
C -HaoxJun  
  
D -Haoxotra persona (No acepto ni yaoi, ni Anna, ni Tamao)"  
  
-lagome: "Ahí dejo la encuesta. El que quiera contestar sólo tiene que dejar un review."  
  
-Hao: "¡¿¡¿¡¿Cómo puedes dejar mi destino al aire?!?!?!"  
  
-lagome: "Dejándolo."  
  
-Anna: "lagome, si quieres te explico ahora eso de lo que habíamos hablado...  
  
-lagome: "Está bien."  
  
lagome deja un momento el ordenador, y se va a cuchichear con Anna.  
  
-Mego: O_O "¡¡¡No me lo creo!!! ¡Mi hermana ha dejado el ordenador a mi merced! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡BIEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ahora unos avances del próximo capítulo:  
-Viene Hao y se carga a Anna con su espíritu del fuego.  
-Luego, se carga a Yoh.  
-Y luego vengo yo y me cargo a Hao, y me quedo con los Grandes Espíritus..."  
  
De repente aparece Manta volando, y le da en toda la cabeza a Mego. Al segundo siguiente, Manta y Mego están en el suelo inconscientes.  
  
-lagome: "¿Qué tal me ha salido el disparo Anna?"  
  
-Anna: "No está mal. No está nada mal. Pero aún te queda mucha práctica..."  
  
-lagome: "Por lo menos ya sé cómo hacer para que mi hermano se calle de una vez. n_n. Bueno. Ya es suficiente por este capítulo. Espero vuestros reviews y vuestros votos en la encuesta. Ahora adiós. 


End file.
